Two Worlds of Magic
by Flower Sisters
Summary: [HPBtVS] The Scooby Gang is called to Hogwarts after a Magical Disturbance which only they are use to.


**Two Worlds of Magic**

Chapter Title: New Kind of Magic  
Author's name: Brianna Potter (AmaraPotter)  
Summary: The Scooby Gang is called to Hogwarts after a Magical Disturbance which only they are use to.  
Time period(s): HP: Post-GoF. BtVS: Post-Gift (Season Five)  
Rating: PG (+13)

* * *

Buffy, Willow, Xander and Giles sat around the breakfast table. Buffy, who was still dealing with the lost of her mother sat silent. Giles didn't move and Xander and Willow stared at their feet. "Giles, Why are we here?" Buffy sighed looking to her mentor. "Aren't you going to debrief us?" 

"Yes… I am Buffy. There has been unusual Wiccan activity at a school and she could do serious damage. Although the school could shock yo-" Dawn walked in and sat down across from Buffy.

"So what we doing? I'm hungry so if you say nothing you have to cook for me," Dawnie smiled across the table.

"We are just getting debriefed." Buffy sighed. "And, no, you can't help. And I'm not making you breakfast" she turned back to Giles as Dawnie looked madly at her. "So what school is it?" Dawnie walked to the fridge and took out the milk and began to make cereal.

"First off; we need Dawn's help. And second; the school is called Hogwarts." Dawnie knocked the milk off the table and looked over to Giles.

"What is the big deal?" Buffy asked. Dawn's jaw dropped even more.

"Harry POTTER GOES TO HOGWARTS! Buffy THAT IS LIKE MY FAVORITE BOOK!"

"And that is why we need your help. You know their world off by heart. We… and yes, you too Dawn, will be going there soon."

"So its all true? The Chambers of Secrets… Voldemort?" Dawn inquired.

"Most is true. J. K. Rowling is a witch who attended Hogwarts and she wrote about a boy he attends there now." Said Giles, "Dawn you will act as a student, Willow you will act as the New DADA teacher and Buffy will work in the Guidance Office"

"What about you?" Buffy asked Giles. "Assistant Librarian beneath Madam Irma Pr-" Dawn cut in with a high screamed "MADAM PRINCE!" dawn yelled in a very fan girlish way.

"Wait… what will I do?" Xander asked. "Willow's assistant and you will help in the Hospital Wing" Giles smiled. "I have spoken with Professor Dumb-"

"PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE!" Dawn shrieked again "ARE YOU SERIOUS!".

"Yes Headmaster Dumbledore and Dawn's has been accepted and I have already gone shopping for her-"

"But I want to go to Diagon Ally!" "PLEASE let me GO!" She pleaded. Giles sighed and muttered "Fine... I haven't gotten you a wand yet."

"Can I have a broom?" Dawnie begged Buffy and Giles. "Dawnie you can have a broom" Smiled Buffy to her baby sister.

"One thing Giles, how am I going to teach DADA?" Willow inquired. "You will teach out of a textbook and we will get you a wand also."

"Why are we going to stay for a while?" Asked Xander.

"Because there have been Vampire attacks there lately. And The Dark Lord Voldemort is getting stronger and Dumbledore has asked you four go there for a while."

"What about Tara? And Riley?" Willow asked.

"They will protect the hell mouth. Tara has created a ball of Sunlight and is going to keep the vampires at bay for while. And Riley is doing the same."

"So when are we going?" Dawn smiled

"Now, so go Pack." Giles said simply "Willow, Xander, go home and pack. No need to talk to Tara or your mother they have been informed. After you pack come back here." Giles pulled 2 bags towards him "These are mine. I have sent my books ahead," Willow and Xander ran out and pack there bags and Buffy and Dawn did the same. They all line up in the Summers' Home.

"Now Spike." Buffy had called Spike to the Home. "Take care of the Hell Mouth. Stay here and fend off the house. No parties. That's it. We'll be back soon." Buffy informed him.

"Yay?" he replied sarcastically. "That make me really want to leave the house in your hands" she sighed. "Giles how are we getting there" she asked looking over to Giles.

"Floo Powder"

"COOL!" Dawn smiled "Let's hope I down turn up in Knock-Turn Alley!" she laughed but Buffy just stared at her. "God crack a book some time?"

Willow and Xander re-entered arguing "For the last time Xander, don't bring your X-men collectables!"

"WILLOW! Giles can I bring your X-men collectables?"

"No." Giles sighed and Xander pouted. "Everyone ready? Ok Dawn will tell you how to use Floo Powder." Giles handed Dawn a down with red powder in it and she walked over to the chimney.

"Ok… Grab some Floo Powder and stand in the fire place and say loudly, and clearly, Hogwarts." She smiled "And when are we going to Diagon Alley?" She whispered to Giles.

"Later… now go on to Hogwarts"

Dawn handed to Bowl to Giles and she grabbed some out. She walked into the fireplace and closed her eyes. "HOGWARTS!" Her head raced as she flames reached her body and she disappeared. When she opened her eyes she was in the office of Albus Dumbledore.

"Please Miss. Summers move." Said Professor Dumbledore's voice and she quickly got out of the fireplace as Willow shot down and the rest followed.

"Professor Dumbledore. How nice to see you again." Smiled Giles. "This is Dawn Summers" he pointed to Dawn "Buffy Summers, Willow Rosenberg, Xander Harris"

"Pleasure to meet you all. And Miss. Summers, Dawn, you will be sorted with the first years, but first, you need supplies!" Dumbledore waved his wand and books appeared in Dawn's, and Willow's arms. "Miss. Rosenberg I must warn you that teacher have found DADA a hard class to teach. Miss Summers, you will be in the same year as Mr. Potter, and Miss. Granger to whom you were sent here for."

"We were sent here for Hermione?" Dawn asked confused.

"Yes Miss. Granger has been doing things that no other student at Hogwarts does. Doing magic without her wand, that sort of thing. I believe she may be like Miss. Rosenberg and be a Wicca."

"So when do we go to Diagon Alley?" Buffy asked. "As soon as you place you books down stairs," Giles smiled. "The Caretaker, Mr. Flitch will show you were to put them." The old caretaker with Mrs. Norris in his hands Showed Willow and Dawn where to place their belongings. Xander tagged along with them and Dumbledore, Giles and Buffy were in the office alone.

"So Why am I here?" Buffy inquired.

"Voldemort has been recruiting vampires, your area of expertise, to attack the school and the Students need protection."

"Why the others?"

"Miss. Granger needs help to understand what is happening to her and I think every hero needs their friends with them."

"Where's the Guidance Office?"

"It's a new room on the second floor"

"When does school term begin?"

"Tomorrow"

"When do we go to… Something Alley?"

"Today"

"Ok then." Buffy said walking outas Giles followed her.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_YAY! Dawnie is going to Hogwarts! Buffy isn't impressed, and Willow gets to TEACH! Giles is STILL a librarian and Xander DID NOT get to bring his X-men Collectables._

**Well that is it, Read & Review or I Kill You!**

_**Amara**_


End file.
